


Ein kulturelles Missverständnis

by feuerherzen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Girl in Middle Earth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuerherzen/pseuds/feuerherzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Idee von imaginexhobbit: “Imagine Fili feeling hurt when he asks to court you but you refuse, because you’re not familiar with the idea.” Mein erster Versuch mal was zum Hobbit umzusetzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein kulturelles Missverständnis

„ _Wie bitte?_ “ fragtest du erstaunt nach, deine Stimme viel zu hoch und schrill um nicht leicht panisch zu klingen. Fili bemerkte deine veränderte Stimmung jedoch nicht. „Ich möchte dir den Hof machen, um dich werben, freien.“, wiederholte er langsam und deutlich, damit du die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstehen würdest. An der Bedeutung der Worte hakte es bei dir keinesfalls, du konntest dir nur zu genau vorstellen was darunter zu verstehen war: Anstandsdamen, steife Formalitäten und am Ende eine Hochzeit und ein „bis dass der Tod uns scheidet“. Dir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass du bei diesen Gedankengängen, vor allem dem letzteren, blass geworden warst. Nein, das war nicht, was du dir für dein Leben gewünscht hattest, du hattest die armen Pärchen früherer Epochen stets bemitleidet seit du das erste Mal von dieser Praxis im Geschichtsunterricht gehört hattest und überhaupt warst du zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Ehe nichts für dich sei. Zugegeben, du hattest auch niemals vorgehabt in Mittelerde zu landen, aber manche Dinge entzogen sich schlicht deiner Kontrolle. „D/N?“, fragte Fili vorsichtig nach, da du eine ganze Zeit still deinen Gedanken nachgehangen hattest. „Nein“, antwortetest du schlicht und sahst ihn traurig an. „Nein?“, hakte er nochmals nach während sich langsam ein Ausdruck von Schmerz und Enttäuschung auf sein Gesicht legte. „Nein“, wiederholtest du und flüstertest noch ein „tut mir leid“ hinterher bevor du dich abwandtest und zum Feuer zurückkehrtest, wo deine anderen 12 zwergischen Gefährten, Bilbo und Gandalf saßen.

Keiner sah dich direkt an als du dich ans Feuer setztest, doch du wusstest, dass sie dich und Fili alle mehr oder minder belauscht hatten. Selbst Oin – im Zweifelsfalle auch ohne Hörrohr – hörte immer genau das, was eigentlich nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt war. Das war wirklich einer der Nachteile, wenn man mit 13 Zwergen, einem Hobbit und einem Zauberer reiste: man hatte keinerlei Privatsphäre. So hatte natürlich jeder mitbekommen, wie sich zwischen dir und dem älteren Prinzen eine zarte Romanze entwickelt hatte. Und jeder – selbst eure Unlaunigkeit, König Thorin, persönlich - schien damit einverstanden gewesen zu sein. Sogar Dwalin hatte sich einmal ein klitzekleines Lächeln abringen können, als er dich und Fili gemeinsam von einem abendlichen Spaziergang hatte zurückkommen sehen. Derselbe Zwerg sah dich nun über das Feuer hinweg missbilligend an und grunzte. Neben ihm saß Thorin und starrte dich ebenso unfreundlich an. Du konntest dir einen schweren Seufzer angesichts dieser Entwicklung nicht verkneifen; natürlich würden nun einige Zwerge nicht mehr allzu freundlich zu dir sein, nachdem du Filis Angebot abgelehnt hattest. Kili warf dir einen verwirrten und leicht gekränkten Blick zu bevor er aufsprang und in die Richtung hechtete aus der du gekommen warst. Die zwei Brüder würdest du wohl heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Um das Lagerfeuer breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus. Fast hätte man meinen können, dass jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, doch wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man, wie ein Zwerg den anderen verstohlen ansah und keiner so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte während Gandalf leise vor sich hin brummte und ins Feuer starrte. Der einzige der dich tröstend ansah war Bilbo und du zwangst dich zu einem kleinen Lächeln für den halbwüchsigen Mann mit den viel zu groß geratenen Füßen. „Hey Kleine, wir müssen noch Feuerholz sammeln für die Nachtwache bevor es ins Bett geht. Begleitest du mich?“, fragte dich Bofur plötzlich und klopfte dir auf die Schulter. Der immer fröhliche Spielzeugmacher schien seine Meinung über dich nicht geändert zu haben so wie Thorin oder Dwalin oder er wollte dich einfach nur ablenken. Warum auch immer er dir einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation anbot, du nahmst ihn gerne an. „Klar“, erwidertest du leicht lächelnd und standst auf um dem Zwerg mit der lustigen Mütze in den nahen Wald zu folgen.

„Wir dürften viel gutes Holz finden, es war lange Zeit trocken“, philosophierte Bofur vor sich hin, während ihr beide euch immer mal wieder bücken musstest um einzelne Zweige aufzusammeln. „Mhmm“, brummtest du zustimmend und suchtest den Waldboden weiter nach Zweigen und kleineren Ästen ab. „Ich hoffe ich trete dir nicht zu nahe, aber warum genau hast du abgelehnt als Fili dir den Hof machen wollte?“, kam der Zwerg nun endlich auf den Kern seines eigentlichen Interesses und dir entwich abermals ein schwerer Seufzer. Du hattest geahnt, dass du nicht um eine Antwort auf diese Frage herumkommen würdest und Bofur war sicherlich noch einer der rücksichtsvolleren Zwerge, der dich nicht sofort mit einem solchen Ansinnen überfiel. „Da wo ich herkomme, machen wir so etwas nicht mehr. Schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Und ehrlich gesagt ist mir diese Idee nicht so ganz geheuer.“, antwortetest du etwas ausweichend. „Mhm, das verstehe ich. Wenn das bei euch nicht gemacht wird, ist das sicherlich unheimlich für dich“, stimmte Bofur zu, wandte jedoch sofort wieder ein, „aber ich dachte du magst Fili. Sehr sogar.“ Bei dem Nachsatz konntest du nicht verhindern, dass du rot wurdest. „Ja, ich mag ihn. Sehr sogar.“, bestätigtest du dem Zwerg nachdem der eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben gezogen hatte. „Aber ich mag es, wie es jetzt zwischen uns ist oder eher war? Die langen Gespräche, die Spaziergänge, das Sterne ansehen. Ich brauche keine Anstandsdame, die uns ständig auf die Finger sieht und überhaupt bin ich noch viel zu jung zum Heiraten!“, erwidertest du und wurdest immer hitziger in deinen Ausführungen. „Anstandsdame? Hochzeit?“, stammelte Bofur erstaunt und sah dich aus großen Augen an. „Natürlich Hochzeit. Das ist doch der Sinn, wenn einem der Hof gemacht wird. Erst macht man jemandem dem Hof, die Familien handeln ihre Konditionen aus, dann kommt die Verlobung, Hochzeit und ehe du dich versiehst hängst du in einem Alptraum fest, der nicht enden will. Nein! Sowas brauche ich ganz sicher nicht!“, stelltest du resolut fest.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartetest du auf eine Reaktion, die dann auch sogleich kam: Bofur gluckste erst mit vorgehaltener Hand und lachte dann lauthals los, als könne er sich nicht mehr helfen. „Was ist denn daran so lustig?“, fragtest du genervt nach. „Alles, einfach alles!“, erwiderte ein sichtlich erheiterter Bofur. „Ich weiß ja nicht, warum man in deiner Welt so einen Trubel darum macht, aber bei uns Zwergen ist es etwas anderen wenn man jemandem dem Hof macht.“ „Aha“, gabst du skeptisch zurück. „Oh ja, siehst du, Fili hatte keinerlei Absicht dir mehr oder minder einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, auch wenn er dich sicherlich sehr mag und der Idee vielleicht nicht ganz abgeneigt ist. Bei der Liebeswerbung eines Zwerges geht es vielmehr darum Ansprüche zu wahren.“, erklärte der Spielzeugmacher lächelnd. „Es geht darum, dass wenn man die Werbung eines Zwerges annimmt, kein anderer Zwerg mehr dir Avancen machen würde. Und um das allen zu zeigen würde Fili dir einen kleinen Zopf ins Haar flechten und ihn mit einer seiner Perlenverschlüsse befestigen. Mehr ändert sich eigentlich nicht. Natürlich machen die Liebenden sich gegenseitig Geschenke und die haben spezielle Bedeutungen und alles Mögliche, aber eine Liebeswerbung zu akzeptieren bedeutet noch nicht, dass man die Person am Ende auch heiraten muss. Du kannst jederzeit eine Liebeswerbung beenden, wenn es dir nicht mehr passt.“ „Oh.“, antwortetest du erstaunt. „Das heißt Fili wollte nur meine Haare flechten?“, versichertest du dich noch einmal, „Um zu zeigen, dass wir beide zusammen sind?“ „Aye, Kleines, so ist es.“ „ _Oh_.“ Du kamst nicht umhin dich leicht peinlich berührt am Kopf zu kratzen, da hattest du ja etwas gewaltig missverstanden. „Ich glaube ich muss mit Fili reden. Danke für alles, Bofur“, riefst du, drücktest ihm noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und liefst zurück zum Lagerfeuer, das Feuerholz für die Nachtwache längst vergessen.

Und als Bofur einige Zeit später, als alle wieder ans Feuer zurückgekehrt waren und aufmerksam den Geschichten von Bilbo lauschten, der vom Gasthaus Zum grünen Drachen erzählte, den kleinen Zopf, der sich nun in deinen Haaren fand, zufrieden betrachtete, zwinkertest du ihm verschwörerisch zu.

**Author's Note:**

> Dem Duden sei Dank, habe ich nun meine erste (und wahrscheinlich auch letzte) Geschichte in der 2. Person Singular Präteritum geschrieben. Die deutsche Sprache scheint nicht für Reader Inserts geschaffen worden zu sein und ich wollte niemanden mit Wörtern wie „frugst“ und „frägst“ quälen. So oder so freue ich mich über Lob, Kritik und Anregungen.


End file.
